Episode 4932 (26 September 2014)
Walford’s abuzz on Sharon and Phil’s wedding day. In the Vic, Shirley eyes Sharon’s wedding dress with disdain. Jay arrives with flowers for Sharon from Michelle, Ian and Mark Jnr. In Matron of Honour mode, Linda obsessively goes through her wedding itinerary. Mick feels bad for Shirley, suggesting she make herself scarce. Shirley refuses. An anxious Phil gets a text from Shirley ‘So…?’. Sharon’s enchanted with the wedding reception décor at the Vic. At Phil’s, Billy smokes out the kitchen frying bacon; Jay breaks the news that he and Ben are now Phil’s Best men. Phil’s given food for thought when Ben thinks Shirley will never forgive him – if Phil goes through with his plan, where does it leave Ben? Ronnie arrives unexpectedly with Aunt Sal – they’ve come to stop the wedding. Over at the Vic, Sharon’s having her hair done by Dean when Roxy arrives. Amy whines to have her make up done; she’s rifling in Sharon’s overnight bag when Roxy shoos her out. Pam arrives with flowers from Sharon for Linda and a surprised Roxy. Dean panics when Sharon changes her mind about her hair style and recruits Stacey’s help. Over at Phil’s, Aunt Sal lectures Phil that Peggy, Sam and Grant all think Sharon’s no good for him. Phil escapes to pick up the jag with Ronnie, where he fills her in on Sharon’s scam with Marcus Christie. With no alcohol at Phil’s, Aunt Sal arrives at the Vic; Shirley’s smug when Aunt Sal remarks Sharon’s a tramp. Meanwhile, Ronnie advises Phil that if he loves Sharon, he should marry her – or finish it. In the Vic, Sharon loves her second hairstyle, to Dean’s relief. Phil fetches an envelope from the Arches safe and arrives at the Vic, demanding to see Sharon; Shirley warns him if he says no now, it’s no forever. As Phil heads upstairs, Shirley pushes the wedding cake over. Phil barges into the living room to find Sharon in her wedding dress. Linda earwigs at the door until Mick hauls her away. Sharon’s stunned to open a card containing Phil’s bank statements. Phil rages that he trusted Sharon and thought she forgave him for Dennis’ death. Sharon flares that it wasn’t just about Dennis - she knows Phil ordered the attack on The Albert! Meanwhile, Ben finds a morose Shirley outside the Vic. Ben sadly remarks he used to dream Shirley and Phil would get married, with Heather as bridesmaid – he still loves her like a mum and wishes things could’ve been different. Upstairs, a stunned Phil pleads Sharon wasn’t meant to get hurt. Sharon admits she took the money for her and Dennis, but after seeing Phil care for Cindy, Ian, Ben and Jay she remembered the man she fell in love with. Phil admits he’s known about the money for weeks; realising Phil’s plan to jilt her at the altar, Sharon shouts at Phil to leave. Phil pleads he didn’t go through with it because he knows they could be a happy family, swearing he proposed because he truly loves Sharon. As Sharon starts to cry, Phil takes her in his arms, promising nothing will bad ever happen to her again. Sharon relents, agreeing the wedding is still on. Phil heads out, apologising to a devastated Shirley. In a rage, Shirley tosses Sharon’s overnight bag to the floor; she’s stunned as the gun spills out. Outside, Sharon gets into her wedding car; she’s delighted when Ian suddenly gets in beside her but her joy is short lived – he’s here to stop her marrying Phil. Upstairs in the Vic, a grim faced Shirley books a taxi to Walford town hall, the gun clenched in her hand. Stacey sits staring at the photograph of Nana Moon. Later, she comes to Dean’s rescue and helps out with wedding party hairstyles. Dean offers Stacey a job at Blades. Linda asks after Kat, remarking she’s lucky to have Alfie. At the Masoods’, Stacey confronts Alfie with the photograph of Nana Moon – she knows he started the fire. Alfie tries to lie, but eventually admits it was only supposed to be a small fire. Stacey’s disgusted and demands he tell Kat today. Later, Stacey arrives at hospital to find a tearful Kat holding the photo frame; the photo of Nana Moon has been replaced with a picture of Tommy and the twins instead. Roxy complains that Aleks couldn’t be bothered to attend the wedding with her. She reels on seeing Ronnie’s baby bump when she arrives home. Stan’s getting his tag off today and celebrating in Whitstable with his friend Ginger Pete. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes